Beautiful Things
by Be Tei
Summary: [Yaoi] [SeymourxTidus] [Sorta AU] What if Tidus had washed up somewhere else at the beginning of the game? What if the first person he met, also changed? What if never met Yuna and her guardians? What if Yuna hadn't been the one he fell in love with?
1. A Flower

Beautiful Things 

Author: Be Tei 

Summary: What if Tidus had washed up somewhere else at the beginning of the game? What if the first person he met, also changed? What if he had never really met Yuna and her guardians? What if Yuna hadn't been the one he fell in love with? 

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't claim to own it, leave me alone. 

Note: If you somehow missed this when you clicked on this link, then I'll tell you know. This is a yaoi fanfic. That means two men loving each other, touching each other, and everything else. I don't yet know how far this fic will go, but better to not take the chance, eh? If you don't like it kiddies, go read a Mary-Sue. Also, they may seem OOC, but really, if some of the events in the game had gone different, I think the characters would have acted different. So I suppose I'm saying the characters are IC in my little AU, which means that they're all acting fine, according to my story line. Yep. Any questions? 

Also: This is dedicated to a friend, who wishes to stay un-named. Don't know why, though. She showed me the wonder of FFX, and the beauty that is Seymour. Which led to my SxT obsession. Heh. Thanks. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

**Beautiful Things**

Chapter 1 - A Flower 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

A flower. Actually, a whole bunch of flowers. And roots. A slight movement of limbs, testing restraint, and... Yep. Arms and legs were all tangled up in those aforementioned roots. So, he was stuck here. The only problem was, he didn't know where "here" was. He assumed it was still somewhere in Zanarkand, because really, there was no where else he _could_ be. But then again, he couldn't really remember where this "Zanarkand" was, or why he thought that's where he had to be. 

Struggling with his restraints in a sudden urge to move around and find out where he was, he felt them give slightly. Then, stopping just as suddenly as he realized he didn't know _who_ he was, never mind _where_. Moving a bit more and barely noticing the roots fully letting go, he though about this new problem. He had to know who he was... Why wouldn't he? He got a flash of memory, but it was gone just as quickly, and all he caught was... water. Lots of water. Destructive water. 

This was his last thought, as he suddenly blacked out. 

+*+*+*+*+ 

It was a beautiful night out. The pyerflies reflecting on the Moonflow was a simple beauty, but now even that was enough to make Maester Seymour Guado smile, never mind that the whole scene could be ruined instantly if Sin wished. Beauty was such a fragile thing. A thing to be treasured and protected. 

A slight dark blotch on the bank of the otherwise beautiful and serene picture was the only thing that didn't fit. Even the Maester in his blue hues and beautiful face looked like he belonged. 

Moving closer to the blotch, he realized it was actually a person. Kneeling down beside it to see if it was alive, he noticed that up-close, it's hair reflected the pyreflies light, shining like gold. The figure was on it's back, so even with such delicate features and beautifully coloured hair, the shirt let showed him this was definitely a male. He was wearing a yellow, open shirt. This was covered by what looked like the top to a pair of overalls, except one of the straps had broken. It looked like there had at one point been things covering his arms, but now there was just one glove on his right hand. Looking at his legs, still partially in the water, he could see that the boy's pant legs seemed to be different lengths. Looking down farther, he noticed that the boy's feet were bare. 

Gazing down at the closed eyelids and soft looking lips next, he ran a finger across soft cheeks, and over those lips. Feeling a light breath come from those slightly parted lips, he let out his own breath in a soft, relieved sigh. It would have been such a pity for a thing this beautiful to die, at such a young age. The boy could be no older than 17 or 18. Yet such a delicate beauty for one so young. 

A shout caused him to shake from his thoughts of this new discovery. 

"Maester Seymour, are you alright?" Called Tromell from a bit away, where he stood with two others. 

"Yes, just a second more and we can return home," he called. Turning back to the boy, his hand turned the face a bit to the side to take another look, and to his surprise the eyes fluttered open. The boy's eyes were a stunning shade of aqua. 

"Hello there," Seymour said quietly, smiling. 

"Wha... Where... Who...?" Looking around in an adorably confused fashion, the boy looked up at the older man. 

"It is alright. You are safe." 

"Who..." 

"I am Maester Seymour Guado. Will you tell me your name?" 

"I... I think..." He paused. What was his name? He got a flash of a word, but was it his name? Feeling a wave of dizziness, he tried to say it anyway. "Ti---" Losing strength, he collapsed into the other man's arms, and into unconsciousness, assuming the other would keep him safe. 

Frowning at the body in his arms, Seymour noticed the boy was freezing, and shaking with fever. Who know how long he'd been out here? A few hours? Days? Even for a blitzball player, that was too long. 

Making a quick decision, he pulled off his top coat and wrapped it around the boy, picking him up. Calling to the three behind him that it was time to go home, they didn't question his actions. 

+*+*+*+*+ 

The walk back to Guadosalam was quiet. Seymour trusted the others to tell him if there was any type of trouble. His whole being was focused on the fragile looking thing in his arms. 

After all, a thing so beautiful needed to be treasured and protected, and he was the perfect man to do that. 

[to be continued] 

Note: I don't know when I'll be getting the next part out. I have it written already, along with the next 5 or so, but I need to go over it a few more times. Also, sorry this part was so short. I'll try to make the others longer!! R&R now! And I love e-mails! Just... no flames, please. ^_^ 


	2. A Bed

Note: Well, Here it is finally. Second chapter. Rejoice! Heh. But seriously, thanks for the reviews from the last chapter everyone! I made a giddy little laugh each time I got a new one. 

**Webpage:** I'm planning on getting my SxT webpage running soon. It's almost done. It has art some of my friends have done, as well as my fics and altered pics. If anyone will let me put up their SxT art/fics/altered pics, get in touch with me! Or just say in your review and leave an e-mail for me to contact you. 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

**Beautiful Things**

Chapter 2 - A Bed 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

A bed. This was a surprising place to be for the aqua-eyed boy. How had he gotten there? The last thing he remembered was waking up tangled in weeds, and a man, and ... That was it. He couldn't remember anything else. 

Sitting up, he looked around the room, hoping that maybe his surroundings could tell him what had happened, why he couldn't remember anything. 

"Hello again." 

Jolted out of his thoughts, the boy looked beside the bed, through the pale yellow curtain, to the man that was currently seated in a large green chair. 

"I see that you're finally awake." He smiled. "Do you remember who I am?" 

He did remember, faintly. The man from earlier. The name was right there, but... He couldn't quite remember it. 

The other man smirked slightly at the boy's trouble. "You may call me Maester Seymour. Now, before you fainted earlier, you said 'Ti.' Am I to assume this is your name?" 

"I..." That name did seem somewhat right... Perhaps it was a nickname from before? Or maybe it really was his name. He couldn't remember either way. Realizing the other man was still looking at him, waiting for his answer, he blushed slightly. "Yeah, that seems right." 

"Well, Ti, right now it seems that you remember as much about yourself as I do. There is a bath ready in the next room. Why don't you go relax a bit, and then we will try to find out what we are going to do with you. Though, I am sure I could think of a few things..." He smirked at Ti suggestively. 

Ti shifted to the other side of the bed, face a light shade of pink. He didn't know why he trusted this man, but he did. 

Getting to his feet a bit unsteadily, he looked down, only to pull a blanket off the bed to wrap around himself. His face was now a bright scarlet. 

"Oh, yes. Your clothes were very wet when I brought you in. And you had quite the fever. I thought it best to get you into something dry. That shirt was the first thing I could reach." 

That smirk was starting to annoy Ti. But this man appeared to be trying to help him, so he'd let it pass. After all, he _was_ dry now, and at least he was wearing _something_. Even if that something was a green, long-sleeved shirt that just barely reached to mid-thigh. He wasn't even going to start to thing about _who_ had changed him into it. 

Flushing again at this new thought, he gathered up his blanket and stood up. Looking around the room, he realized there were more than two doors leading from the room, and he didn't know which one to go through. Looking over towards Maester Seymour for help, he received that annoying smirk again. 

"Follow me, if you will." He stood up and went through a set of doors right beside the bed, Ti following behind. 

"Everything that you need should be in here, just come out when you're done. It should help you to relax a bit. I will wait for you in the other room..." A slight pause, "...unless, that is, you would like me to join you?" 

Ti didn't remember much from before, but he doubted he'd ever blushed this much in his life. 

"No? Another time then, perhaps. I will be waiting for you outside." 

He left then, leaving Ti alone to think about his past, and the Maester's intentions. 

+*+*+*+*+ 

The bath was very warm. Maester Seymour was also correct in saying that it would help relax him. His suggestive comments made Ti feel a bit funny, but it wasn't necessarily a bad funny. What did 'Maester' mean, anyway? Sounded a bit like 'Master'... Well, whatever was going to happen, Ti was sure he could take care of it. He was, after all, the... 

'The what? I don't even know _who_ I am, let alone if I have any importance.' 

That was another possibility. What if he was of some importance, and this 'Maester' guy was just keeping him here so he could use him for something? But that was doubtful. Ti didn't feel that he was _that_ important, and Maester Seymour seemed like a fairly nice person. He _had_ helped him earlier. 

'These thoughts still don't tell me who I am, or why I'm here!' 

Frustrated at himself, he looked at the room he was currently relaxing in. There didn't seem to be any windows or openings other than the door, and yet the room was surprisingly bright. He couldn't see any lights either, but there appeared to be glowing bubbles in the wall, so that could be where the illumination was from. 

Everything in the room was done in shades of light blues and greens, with small bunches of yellow flowers here and there. They were a bit feminine for Ti's taste, but then again this wasn't his room. The tub-like thing he was in was like a green pod, with a tube-like line coming down from the roof to rest against the side of the... bathtub. That looked like it was where the water would come from, but he couldn't see a way to make it turn on. Maybe he just wasn't looking in the right spot, not that it mattered right now anyway. There didn't seem to be much things decorating the room, other then the flowers and a few yellow ribbons hanging from the roof. It was a very simple room, but gave off a serene feeling. 

Splashing the water around a bit, he realized that he hadn't brought any other clothes into the room with him. He didn't want to wear what he had been wearing when he woke up, because he felt it showed a _bit_ too much skin. So that meant asking Maester Seymour for something else. 

Getting out of the water and quickly wrapping himself in the blanket from earlier, not bothering to dry off, he walked towards the door. Opening it slowly, he saw Maester Seymour talking with a man that had a green beard and hair, as well as _very_ long arms. 

They seemed to be arguing about something, but stopped as soon as they caught sight of Ti. Not liking the glare he was getting from Green-Hair, he quickly backed into the room with the tub again, pulling the door shut. 

Standing there, he heard a few more sharp words exchanged, and then the noises of one of the men leaving. Hopefully Green-Hair had left. He didn't seem to like Ti very much, though he didn't know why that was. He hadn't done anything, had he? 

Then the door opened and Maester Seymour entered the room. At least, he started entering. Then he froze. 

+*+*+*+*+ POV-Seymour +*+*+*+*+ 

As soon as Seymour entered the room, all thoughts of the argument he had just had with Tromell left his mind. The vision infront of him would have called for anyone's full attention. 

There was the boy, Ti, standing in the middle of the room. Nothing but a blanket wrapped around himself, water from his bath still dripping off of him, making the blanket stick to him in some... interesting places. There was one drop of water sitting on his lip. Just about to fall off, but fighting to stay. He could see it so clearly it seemed that he was close enough to wipe, or lick, it off. Actually, he _was_ close enough, he realized. His legs seemed to have brought him to stand right infront of the boy. 

Never to be one to pass up an opportunity, he reached forward and grasped Ti's chin between his fingers, noticing the boy's breath catch for a second. Smiling slightly, Seymour leaned forward a bit, and tilted Ti's face up just a tad. Looking into his eyes for a second, he could see wariness and a touch of... excitement. Leaning forward the last few inches, he quickly ran his tongue over Ti's top lip, catching the water drop on the way. 

Pulling away from the boy, he smirked down at the blushing boy, quickly running his hand across Ti's cheek before pulling away and moving back a step. 

"Now, what did you come to ask me?" 

"I... uhh... clothes..." 

"Ah yes. I had forgotten. Please forgive me. Your other clothes are being washed right now. I doubt you would like to wear my clothes, so let me go see what else I can find for you." 

Ti followed Seymour back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"If you will wait here, I will be back shortly." 

+*+*+*+*+ POV-Ti +*+*+*+*+ 

He tried waiting for him to come back, he really did. But then he remembered how soft the bed was, and how tired he was. So, ignoring his common sense that was yelling that he might not be totally safe here, especially after what had happened in the bathing room, he snuggled up by the pillows and went to sleep. His last thought before drifting off to sleep was of how it had felt sort of nice to be that close to Maester Seymour. 

+*+*+*+*+ 

He appeared to be sitting down in a crowd. A very loud and excited crowd. Confused, he looked around to see what was making them all so excited. What he saw made his eyes go wide. There was what appeared to be a huge... sphere of water infront of them. Nothing was holding it together, from what he could see. But that wasn't the most shocking thing about it. There were people _swimming_ in it! Actually, they seemed to be playing some kind of game. Tossing a ball around and some of the people actually jumping _out_ of the sphere, and hitting the ball back in. Infact, the person that had just done that looked just like... Him! But what...? 

Before Ti had anymore time to think about what was going on, or who the boy jumping out of the water was, he quickly sat up. It had just been a dream. But did it mean anything? Or was he just crazy? 

[to be continued] 

Note: Well? Sorry this took so long. While going over it again I decided to totally change a few things around. ^__^ And remember, if you have anything that's SxT that you wouldn't mind me putting up on my webpage, tell me! 

Now press that button and review!! ... Please? 


	3. Confusion

Thanks to all my reviewers so far! **Von, Kia, Eriol-sama, starlight, Ryo-chan, Jaxom-sama** (both chapters! *kiss* Sankuu!!)**, KawaiiKaren88, Yaoi-Luvr, Sephira, Quill** (you reviewed both chapters too! Sankuu!! *hugs*)**, Spirit and Essence, Queen Celestia, glak, EagleDaydream, BlueBlaze, Komikitty, Avatar-Infidel** (You rock. *hugs*)**, ember-fang, Crisis Haylo, rxcspideyb, boe,** and **B** for making me realize how long it's been since an update. Sorry if I spelt any names wrong. 

Also, this fic has received it's first flame, thanks to "t". Though really, I don't see why you would read both chapters if you knew you weren't going to like it. 

_/... blah .../_ = thoughts 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

**Beautiful Things**

Chapter 3 - Confusion 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ 

Confusion. It was the first thing he saw on Ti's face when he re-entered the room. The boy was sitting on the bed, still in only a blanket._ /Not that he has any other clothes to wear yet, so it would be... rude to comment about what another would say if they came into the room to see him on my bed like that./_ His thoughts were stopped however, when he saw the troubled expression on Ti's face. 

"Are you feeling alright?" 

Ti looked up, blinking. He seemed to be coming out of some deep, troubled thought. "Ah, yeah. I'm fine. I think. I fell asleep for a minute or two and just had a strange dream." Seeing the other man was going to question him about this dream, he quickly continued. "But it's okay, it was nothing important. It was just a dream, right?" 

"Yes, I suppose." If the boy didn't want to tell him about it, it was not his place to ask questions. Changing the subject to lighter things, the Maester held up the clothes he had found for Ti. 

"What are those?" 

"Your new clothes. They were left in one of the other rooms, and I think that they will be the right size for you." 

Ti stood up and clutched the blanket a bit tighter around him. Walking towards Maester Seymour slowly, he took the offered clothes. He took a quick look at them before walking to the bathing room again to change, locking the door behind him. 

Standing in the middle of the empty bathing room, he quickly put the outfit on before looking at himself in the mirror. 

_/I swear there wasn't a mirror in this room last time I was in here. Huh. Maybe someone put it here while I was asleep?/_ Deciding that must be it, he took his first real look at this new outfit. The shirt was a nice shade of green, and hung to about mid-thigh. The waist was very loose, and it was then that he noticed there was a tie at the back to make the shirt fit better. The pieces of material were very long though, so he had to tie it in a bow._ /That makes this look a bit girly. Oh well. At least I have something clean and dry to wear now./_ The sleeves were also really long, and covered his hands so you could just see his finger-tips. There was a blue zig-zag pattern around the wrist, and the end of the sleeve was an almost-petal shape in a dark purple. There was a yellow hood attached to the shirt, and a few strings zig-zagged across the front of the shirt to keep it shut at the top. The outfit had shorts to wear with the shirt. They were also in a blue zig-zag pattern, with a line of yellow at the bottom. Ti was happy with how the outfit looked on him, except for the fact that it was a bit girly, and the shirt was so long (and the shorts so short) that the shorts were barely seen under the shirt. (1) 

Ti turned around and put on the dark blue boots that had been in his arms with the outfit, and when he turned around, the mirror was gone. He quickly looked around the room, but there was no one else there. A bit freaked out, Ti quickly unlocked and opened the door again, stepping back into the bedroom, before quickly exclaiming, "there was a mirror, and then I turned around and it wasn't there!" 

Seymour smiled at the slightly panicked look on Ti's face, answering "it is just the house. She likes to play her tricks sometimes." 

Frowning in confusion, Ti stepped forward to ask more about this statement, and found himself tripping over a pillow he must have knocked on the floor earlier. Ti tried to get his balance back, but this just made him fall backwards instead of forwards. Fortunately, instead of finding himself landing on the ground with a thump, he was caught in a pair of warm arms (2). 

Once he fully realized that he wasn't lying on the floor in pain, he pulled away from the Maester with a quiet apology and a pink face. 

"You should watch where you walk more carefully. You might hurt yourself, and that would not be good." Seymour turned back towards the door with a slight smirk on his face. "Come, we can get you something to eat downstairs." 

Ti quickly followed after Maester Seymour, tugging at the bottom of his shorts at the same time. The things really were too short. 

They left the room, and found themselves at the top of a set of staircases. Both went down around the sides of the large room, and there were pictures along the walls beside the stairs. Ti stopped to look at one of them on the way down, but when he looked up again Seymour was already at the bottom of the stairs and heading towards one of the doors on the ground floor. _/If I loose him, I'll be alone. And then I might run into Green-Hair.../_ Ti shivered at the thought of the older man that he had seen earlier fighting with the Maester. It was better to not risk meeting him again. Rushing down the stairs, Ti jogged across the main floor and opened the door he had seen Maester Seymour go into. 

Inside the room there was a small table with two chairs set up. Seymour sat himself down in one of the chairs, and gestured for Ti to take the other. The minute he did, another person entered the room and walked towards them, carrying a tray. She quietly set it down in the center of the table, and then turned towards the Maester. 

"Is there anything else you will be needing, Maester Seymour?" 

"No, thank you Jade." (3) 

The girl nodded her head, and gave Ti a small smile as she turned and left the room. 

Ti watched her go, and then turned towards the tray of food she had left. It looked like small sandwiches and pieces of fruit. What if they were poisoned? What if Seymour was really planning on just killing him? It wasn't like he actually knew this Maester Seymour. But... Why would he want to kill him? 

The Maester picked up one of the small green-filled sandwiches and ate it. Well, if he was eating it, there couldn't be anything wrong with it, could there? Deciding he was being paranoid, Ti picked up one of the pieces of orange-coloured fruit, and quickly put ate it. Waiting a second, he was relieved to find he was still alive and healthy. The fruit had been really good, too. He picked up another piece of the same fruit and ate it, but slower this time. 

Maester Seymour watched all this in amusement. 

They sat there for what must have been hours, just talking. Seymour explained about Sin and what exactly a Maester was, and all the other things Ti didn't know about what was going on. They tried to figure out what exactly had happened to Ti, but whenever he thought about it too much, Ti would start to get a very painful headache and they would leave the subject. Ti tried to bring what had happened to the mirror, but the Maester would just chuckle and shake his head. 

Eventually though, Green-Hair came into the room. Ti glared at him slightly, even though he didn't really know why he disliked the man so much. Seymour stood up to meet him. 

"Maester Seymour, Lady Dona and her guardian are here to speak with you." 

"Thank you, Tromell." Seymour turned to Ti, "I apologize, but I must go. I will not be back until late, so you may use my room to sleep in. I shall see you tomorrow." He nodded his head, and then turned and left the room with Tromell. 

Ti watched them leave, and then pulled at his clothes a bit as he though. Seymour had seemed friendly while they were talking, if not a little stuck-up. The question was should he trust him? If he thought it wasn't safe to stay here, he could try to sneak away while the Maester was busy. Somehow though, he felt safe here. Maybe it was because the only thing he remembered was waking up and seeing Seymour. Since he was the only thing he knew about right now, it made staying with him safer than going out and getting eaten by something he didn't know about. Right. 

He shook his head a bit, and decided he was to tired to think about it too much. It had been a long day, even if he had slept for a few minutes at one point. Hopefully he wouldn't have strange dreams tonight like he had earlier today. 

Getting up from the table, Ti started walking towards the door out of the room. Hopefully he wouldn't somehow get lost on the way back to the room. 

[to be continued] 

No, he doesn't get lost. He gets to the room, and goes to sleep. Just incase you're wondering. And sorry about any mistakes. I didn't have time to read this over. 

(1) There's a pic of Ti in this outfit up at my site. He looks uber-uke in the pic, but the things just there so you can get an idea of what he'll be wearing for most of the rest of this fic. ^__^ Thanks to Blank for offering *cough* to draw it. And the colouring is a bit rushed, but I wanted to get this out for you guys. 

(2) Who didn't see that coming? 

(3) I know, I know. OC's are bad. But she only shows up in a few points in the story, she's not major. I was originally going to ask the reviewers who wanted to be in the story, but in the end one of my friends in RL helped me out with a plot problem and so I used her. So yeah. If you care, that's the story of who Jade is. 

You KNOW you wanna **review**. You also KNOW you want to send me things to put up at ~Cute Blue~ {A SeymourxTidus fansite}... If you haven't been there (why not?!) then the link is in my profile. 


End file.
